


Square Filled: Bodyguard AU

by freebirddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebirddean/pseuds/freebirddean





	Square Filled: Bodyguard AU

You were fast asleep, had been for a few hours now. Your head was buried in your softer than a cloud-pillow and you were nice and cozy warm under your down filled comforter. The room was not too warm but not too cold either, just the way you liked it. You were spoiled, you knew that but you liked to think you weren’t a brat. The maids, drivers and bodyguards were always nice and helpful so you had no reason to be cruel or act like a diva. Your father paid them all well and though they worked for you, you liked to think they cared about you as well. It wasn’t much to ask for that those you spend most of your days with to at least tolerate you. 

Really it was only on man whose opinion mattered to you. He had been in employ for your family for as long as you could remember. Though he swears it's only been ten years, you couldn’t remember a time without him. He was your own personal bodyguard, had been for three years now, ever since your eighteenth birthday. Your father said it was because an adult woman like you needed a more experienced and skilled bodyguard, someone that could keep up with you and hold more power of you. And that he did. 

He was in complete control of your entire life pretty much. You couldn’t go anywhere without him and whatever plans you made had to go through him first. He held all the keys to all the locks, knew and changed all the codes on all the security systems and computers, knew all your friends by name and social security number, knew all your favorite hangouts and the owners and their information. 

He was nothing less than thorough. He was the best at his job, firm, confident, domineering. And yet he was the sweetest most awkward nerdy man you had ever met. There were a few times you had gotten to see the ream man, the guy behind the trenchcoat and earpiece. He never truly let his guard down, something he learned from the military you figured. You weren’t sure what branch or where he served, he never really talked about it. It must have been traumatic because whenever the service was mentioned, he’d get this look in his eyes. Like a heavy weight of sorrow and guilt fell from the sky and landed on his heart. 

You never asked but after a couple of drinks, he loosened up ever so slightly and you wouldn’t deny him if he spoke about things. Those times weren’t often. He didn’t drink much, didn’t like to be inhibited by anything that would make him lax in his duties. Protecting you was his life and he took it very seriously even though he thought you did not. 

Castiel was at least twenty years your senior, an experienced veteran and trained killer. He was methodical and all business. And yet you hungered for those moments when you got to see just how clumsy he actually was. The sound of his laughter was something you longed for and the sight of his smile was enough to melt your heart. You respected him, obeyed him, cared about him and you couldn’t help but feel that you were just another job to him. 

He still refused to open up, refused to let you in, wouldn’t talk to you as a real person instead of some precious artifact he was deemed to watch over. Now as you laid in your bed, like most nights, you dreamed of the tall blue eyed man. He was untouchable, forbidden and that only made him more desirable. He was oblivious to any of your flirtations and dumb to your obvious hints and forward come ons. Either he was ignoring your advances or he was just terribly dense. You hoped for the latter. Your past bodyguards were stuffy security men, noticeable and intimidating, for good reason. You never really cared about them, you were more afraid of them. There has never been anyone like Cas. 

Not that Cas blended in. He stuck out like a sore thumb everywhere you went. The stiff soldier man in a dark suit, crooked tie and trench coat just standing there watching people, staring with those intense cerulean hues. He exuded dominance and was nothing but intimidating. Which made your love life quite difficult. The ebony haired man scared off the bravest of men, even making a grown man cry once when the guy dared to try and cop a feel. At least he didn’t end up with a broken nose like the guy that cornered you when you came out of the bathroom one night at a club. 

These acts of masculinity could be misconstrued as jealousy or possessiveness but really it was starting to put a damper on your sex life. It was like all the guys that had a run in with your bodyguard told all their guy friends who told all their guy friends until no one would even dare to look at you. This also didn’t help your attraction to the older man, your lack of physical and emotional connection to another person only drew you to him. And so you would have to survive on wet dreams and fluffy daydreams to get you by. 

Your father would probably find you a husband one day. Marry you off to the highest bidder and send you to a new kingdom where you’ll have new servants and a new bodyguard. Then you wouldn’t have to worry about anything anymore. Until then, well, hopefully you didn’t jump Mr. tall, dark and dreamy’s bones who was asleep in the room just across the hall. 

He always went to bed so much later than you did, going around and checking all the windows, closets, making sure all the doors were locked and all the gates were secure. He went the extra mile every night to make sure you were safe. And right before he’d go to bed, he’d stop by your room, pop his head in just to check on you one last time and smile when he saw you sleeping or at least pretending to sleep before going to his room. You could never understand how he functioned on so little sleep. Late to bed and he would rise early to do the same process all over again before you woke up. 

Not to mention the nightmares that woke him up and kept him up from time to time. He never spoke of them and would apologize for waking you but after hearing his cries and screams, it was hard for you to go back to sleep after that. You would offer to stay up with him but he would always just grin with a shake of his head. “Not that you need it, but you’ve got to get your beauty rest.” 

A blush would form on your cheeks and you could see his own face turn slightly pink as well before saying goodnight. That was the only time he ever flirted, just that same one line over and over and yet it never failed to work on you. 

Just like the other nights, the sounds of soft murmurs woke you from your slumber. You grumbled as you rolled over. Seeing the clock only seemed to make you even crankier. You had an exam in the morning and the last thing you wanted to be was sleep deprived. Listening closer, the mumbling in the distance sounded hoarse and strangled. You held your breath for a second so you could hear without interruption and that's when the mumbles turned into cries. 

No time was wasted as you threw off your blanket and your bare feet hit the cold hardwood floor. With no thought of your present state, you flew open the door and sprinted across the hall. Cries turned to screams and you could hear him thrashing as you desperately pounded on the door, calling his name. Tears began to slide down your face as you waited, feeling useless standing outside his door and no way to get to him. 

This was the worse you had ever heard and your heart ached for him. His night terrors were the only weakness you knew of, the one thing that could cripple the strong pillar of a man. You were sobbing, your forehead resting against the door as you continued to knock. The commotion began to quiet and his noises began to soften. 

“Castiel.” You whispered softly in hopes that this meant he was waking up. A few moments of silence left you waiting with bated breath. You heart threatened to rip open your chest. 

The sound of the lock turning made your whole body turn to jelly and you couldn’t help but fall into Cas’s arms when the door finally opened. He seemed startled by your appearance but as you cried into his shoulder and your arms squeezed around him, he couldn’t help but let his arms wrap around you. His face was buried in your hair, his breathing slowing the longer he breathed you in. 

He was damp with sweat, hair mussed and clothes askew. You could see the bed over his shoulder through your tear blurred eyes, blankets and sheets strewn every which way, nearly bare from all of his thrashing. “Cas?” You whispered into the cushiony fabric of his gray tshirt. A shaky exhale parted his lips and it sent a shiver down your spine when his warm breath wafted across your neck. 

Your hand rose to run through his hair and he seemed to further relax into your touch. He was crying, you could feel it in the faint quake of his body. Pulling back to look up at him, you placed your hands on his stubbled and sodden cheeks. Your thumbs stroked across the rough hairs, wiping away sweat and tears as they went. A soft smile played on your lips in an attempt to comfort the wounded man that held you in his arms. 

You didn’t expect him to talk about it, you wouldn’t ask such a thing of him. But you did want to make sure he knew you were here for him no matter what he needed. After a moment of just staring at one another, he finally smile. It wasn’t a full smile but it was enough to bring out those adorable crinkles in the corners of his eyes. 

Without a word, you slid your hand into his and turned to walk the two of you out of the room. He was puzzled for a moment, his head tilting to the side as you pulled him across the hall. He finally paused when you passed the threshold to your room. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, his brow furrowed in the cutest way that always reminded you of a curious kitten. You giggled at the thought and that only added to his confusion. 

You grabbed his hand with both of yours this time and tugged gently. “We both know that neither of us are going back to sleep anytime soon. So we are gonna watch a movie.” Your smile beamed and he couldn’t help but smile back, shaking his head as he gave into your demands. “Lay on the bed.” You pointed towards the pink and frilly four post canopy bed and nearly burst out laughing when you caught his sour face. “Oh, come on. The frills won’t make you any less of a man, Rambo.” You shoved him gently and he laughed and did as you said, climbing in while you moved toward the TV.

“Rom-com?” You asked as you pulled out a couple of your favorite DVDs from the cabinet from below your television. Unbeknownst to you, this action gave the bodyguard quite the show of your behind in your silky night shorts. When you turned around to look at him, the redness in his face made you realize your mistake. “Oh my, God!” Quickly you ran for the closet, closing yourself in hoping you would die from your embarrassment. 

You could hear Castiel chuckling before you heard his bare feet padding across the floor. You hid your face, your knees pulled to your chest as you were curled up on the floor when the door opened. “I am SO sorry. I didn’t think-I didn’t mean- oh my, God, how humiliating.” You muttered as tears stung your eyes. But you weren’t given the time to start crying before two strong arms scooped you up and carried you out of the closet. 

You squealed when he tossed you on the bed and actually giggled as you tumbled a bit on the firm pillowtop mattress. He pulled a movie blindly from your grasp and swiftly pushed it into the player before joining you on the bed again. “Oh, I like this one.” He stated factually as he folded his hands over his stomach, smiling with his full focus on the movie.

The activities of the night must have made you bold because you moved over to form yourself against him. His body grew taut for a moment, making you fear that you had made a mistake. When you went to move away, his arm wrapped around you and pulled you closer. You sighed contentedly, fitting perfectly against his lean frame. Your hand moved to rest on his stomach and he didn’t hesitate to slip his fingers between yours. 

You could have sworn You stopped breathing when he placed a kiss into your hair. “Thank you.” And that’s all that was said before you clung tighter to him and he to you. As the movie played, the two of you drifted off in each other’s arms before it even ended.


End file.
